The Four Directions of Heaven
by Sokka The Man
Summary: Sokkarem week is here according to Tumblr, and that means it's the most wonderful of the year. Princess Yue, Toph Beifong, Suki the Kyoshi Warrior and Ty Lee the circus freak. This is a harem story that will have all rated M or less ratings. I'm trying to make it rated T however.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other story. I know it's been forever since I added to this story, but I felt like doing it. So there. This is Sokkarem week!**

**_Day 1: Picnic._**

Walking down a hill were Toph, Suki, Yue and Ty Lee as they talked and laughed. Toph said with a shout, "You alright back there Sokka?"

Sokka came to the top of the tall hill panting as he carried a large back pack on his back and a pair of picnic baskets. Sweat poured from his forehead as he stood there looking at the bottom of the hill where there was a pond. A few trees were there with closed flower buds thanks to the absence of sunlight. The sun was on the other side of the mountain casting a long shadow over the small pond and picnic area.

Sokka began to walk down as he fought to not lose his footing. As he finally got down to the picnic area he said to them putting down the baskets, "This is the last time we take hike to the Patola Mountains.

Sokka took off his backpack as he said tossing it to the ground, "Alright, I'm taking a break."

Yue smiled as he laid out a blanket from the backpack, "That's fine dear. Toph can you make tents by the mountainside behind the tree?"

Smiling with her big pearly whites Toph said pointing with her thumb towards the mountain side, "No prob."

With a stomp and a clap she threw her hands down flat to the ground. Her hands stopped above the ground just about a foot above the grass. Lines of terra ripped behind her towards the mountain as a row of earth tents formed just out of the mountain side.

Toph then slid her foot getting rid of the terra waves. She then smacked her hands together brushing them off after a job well done. She then said to the others with grin, "Tents are up."

Sokka went to the tree as he pull off his clothes with the exception of his shorts. He then walked to the pond and stepped into the clear blue water. He felt a bit cold from the water as he rinsed himself off. Yue sat down on the blanket as she stared at him with a blush on her cheeks. Suki tried to ignore the warmth she was feeling in her chest and radiating off her neck. Ty Lee just fell onto her belly as she arranged her girls on the grass. She put her chin between her fists as she watched her lover bath like he was a toy of hers. Toph asked Suki with an accent of question, "Uh, why are the three of you getting horny?"

Suki looked left to right as she asked her, "Can't you tell? Unlike Sokka I don't forget that you are blind."

Toph quirked a brow as she still held her head in a downward angle, "He's been better about it lately. But, seriously, I can't feel him. He's being distorted by something. Is fishing?"

Ty Lee said with a growing smile as her eye lid fell a bit, "Even better, he's bathing. Touching himself all over."

Toph eyes widened in slight shock as she then blushed and hid her face as best as she could. Ty Lee giggled at this as she said with a smile, "Admit it Toph, this is making you hot like the rest of us."

Toph replied to her with a threat, "Want me to make you a pitfall?"

Ty Lee zipped her lips as she said to her, "Nope, I'm good."

Sokka stepped out onto the land as he dried his feet to get the mud off. He pulled on his left sock and left shoe. He stood on his left foot as he wiped his other foot and then dressed the foot in a sock and shoe. He pulled out his pants with some trouble, but not enough to force him to take off his shoes. He pulled on his shirt as he walked to the blanket and said to the girls, "Time to get the chow on!"

Coughing Ty Lee said before the rest began to dig into the food, "I hate to remind you of this. But, isn't it Air Nomad tradition to kiss the cook or cooks? And we are in their mountains. At least that is what Aang has said."

Sokka rolled his eyes as he moved to Ty Lee and kissed her chin, then moved to her lips. Their lips touched as electricity flowed through them as she licked his mouth. Suki said to Ty Lee with minor rage, "Hey, you said kiss the cook not become a cannibal!"

Giggling Ty Lee pulled away as she was done man handling his tonsils. She smiled with a lick of her lips and a 'kiss' as she growled playfully with half lidded eyes. Sokka blushed as her eyes looked down a bit and her head looked down, "Oh, looks like you weren't the only one who set up camp Toph."

Toph stomped as earth went at the acrobat who moved around dodging the stones. Toph stomped up to Sokka as earth pieces attacked the acrobat playfully. Toph then grabbed Sokka by the collar of his shirt and dragged his head down hers. She then kissed him on the lips as she blushed and pulled away. She then heard him say to her, "That was nice."

You could basically see the steam flying out of Toph's ears as she blushed red. She then turned to walk away and the stones stop flying at Ty Lee. Suki moved to Sokka as she kissed him and the pair closed their eyes. The wind blew Suki's hair from behind her blowing the lilac rose perfume into his nose. He smelled her as his kiss deepened having the desired effect that made Suki put on the perfume that morning.

Sokka and Suki separated as she smiled at him and said with a kiss to his cheek, "Don't disappoint Yue."

Sokka saw Yue sitting on the picnic blanket as he moved up to her and sat down in front of her. She looked away slightly as she blushed as she looked back at him. His face was a lot closer than she remembered. His hand took her chin as it gently pushed her head to turn towards his. His hand summoned her lips to his as he kissed her lips and their lips began to dance. They moved as they took in small gasps of air as they made out there on the blanket. His tongue asked her to dance for a second as they moved and touched each other. A few seconds later they pulled apart as they smiled and heard Ty Lee say chitterly, "Ooooh, eating each other before the dinner?"

Sokka blushed as his stomach growled, "Well, let's eat I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other story. I know it's been forever since I added to this story, but I felt like doing it. So there. This is Sokkarem week!**

_**Day 2: Break**_

**This story is a modern fictional work. The characters in this fic represent people I know in real life. Thus Ghazan in this fiction will be his canon age and Sokka will be like 16 in this fic his atla canon age. Try to not imagine a character's age less I specify what age they are.**

Sokka was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of gray slacks. His black shoes were slip resistant shoes as he wore a hair net. On his belt was a folded pocket nice with the inscription on it's outside, "Spacesword". Around his neck was a black string necklace with a small boomerang trinket. His blue eyes looked at the dishes as he grabbed a tall stack of liners, small round plates used to put bowls on top of. He moved his other hand to grab a same height stack of liners and began to walk out of the dish room.

Taking a sharp turn and ducking his head he dodged the opening of Ghazan's biscuit oven. Ghazan then moved his hands bubbling the lava inside his over cooking the biscuits to a nice toasty color. His then cooled the lava as he pull out the tray. He said to Sokka to stood up beyond his doors, "If you just waited a little while then I would have been out of your way."

Sokka replied to him, "Sorry red lotus tattoo boy, but I ain't got time stopping if I want my break."

Sokka hopped to it as he got to the front of the back end of the restaurant. He got to the window where orders were being slid down a silver surface to the server assistant Azula. Azula said with a shout to Sokka, "Bout time peasant, I've been waiting for liners for 20 minutes!"

Sokka lifted a brow as he replied to her, "Uh, no 3 minutes. You still have three liners. I'm in charge of the dish room and I know what you need and when you need it."

Sokka put the liners down as he began to sing after she made another snide remark, "This is the way we deliver our dishes. This is the way we deliver our dishes."

His smooth lyrics drowned out her rants as he walked past Iroh who was talking with Bumi II. Iroh heard him and sighed asking Bumi II, "Who pissed him off this time?"

Bumi II replied to him, "Who knows these days."

Sokka walked back into his dish room as Zuko heard his lyrics and said with a smile, "This is the way we dry our dishes, this is the way we dry our dishes."

Zuko stomped as he fire bent a flame at the wet china on the rack. He then took them off the rack and stacked them into a pile. Smiling at the pot sink that tumble the pots around in a wave pool sink was Pakku who said with a smile, "This is the way we toss the pots around in the pot sink."

At the breakdown spot was Korra who pulled the dirty plates and bowls out of the bus tubs. She stacked them to Haru who put the dishes in a bed of sand. He bent the sand to get rid of the food and sauce particles on the dishes. He put them on a rac as he slid the rac into the machine that began to wash off the sand. Korra sang as she heard Sokka, "This is the way we displeased dishwashers break down the bus tubs. This is the way we displeased dishwashers break down the bus tubs."

Haru smiled at Katara a server across from him as she slid him her tray of dirty dishes. He said taking them off the tray with a twinkle in his eye, "Hey Katara."

Katara made a noise of frustration as Aang another server showed her a perfectly assembled tray, "Look Katara, I assembled your tray for you."

Sokka grabbed some other dishes as he went to the grill line to see Iroh II flipping burgers into the air and then fire bending them. Kyoshi was taking a pair of fans into the mashed potatoes or the boiling shrimp pots as she dumped the foods onto the plates. Sokka sang as he put down the plates, "Iroh you are stacked on plates."

Iroh shouted at him, "Go on break you singing fool!"

Sokka looked at the time on the wall as he shouted at Iroh I, "Hey Iroh, I'm going on break."

Iroh I nodded as his beard moved through the air, "Alright, 20 minutes."

Sokka walked into the back past the trash cans and into the break room. There were a pair of vending machines, one soda machine and one sandwhich machine. Sokka reached into his pockets as he saw he had enough for one sandwhich low class and one soda. He got himself a coke and looked at the selection of sandwhiches in the refrigerated vending machine. The middle class sandwhiches had the veggies and multi meats. The high class sandwhiches is some you could put inthe microwave to eat something nice and hot. The low class sandwhiches were three sandwhiches: PB&J, ham and cheese or the lettuce sandwhich for the vegans.

Sokka slipped in a pair of quarters as he got his ham and cheese sandwhich. He looked at the packaging and saw that cheese was spelled with a 'z'. He sighed as he sat down and pulled out his phone. He opened saw the back ground of him in a photo booth with his four girls 'fighting' over him.

Sokka saw that he had four text messages. He opened the first to see it was from Suki and had an attachment. It was of Suki wearing face make up that was like that of a mask in a fan dancer's lingerie set, her favorite to wear. Her back was to him with her face turned towards the camera with a wink. The text message red, '_For you to get through your shift with__._'

Sokka sighed as he texted back to her, "Why do you torture me with such beautiful pictures of a naughty goddess?"

Sokka's phone vibrated as he opened the text and saw that she replied to his message, "_Because I work for a play avatar magazine and I want my number one fan's opinion before I let the world see me in a piece._"

Sokka texted a fraction to her, '10/10 as per use (Usual).'

Sokka opened the next test message this one from Yue asking him if his day was going well. Hers was going hectic as she was in school studying for her exam in law 101. He replied to her text message, 'Will only get better when I get back home. Good luck on studying on your exam.'

Sokka's phone vibrated showing a picture of Yue wearing glasses while her hand held a book. Smiling at the selfie titled 'Stress Test' he closed the text and checked the next text.

Sokka saw the text message showing Toph with a smile on her face. She was looking at the phone's camera as best as she could. She was looking up showing her swelling belly as evidence to her pregnancy. The picture was titled, 'Suyin's Badass Kicks!' and Sokka could see a crack in the stone floor. He assumed that when Suying was trying out her kicks she accidently earth bent the floor to crack. Talk about a powerful baby.

Sokka opens the final text message to see Ty Lee's text message. _'__Sokka, I miss you and the girls. Being at the Olympics training center sucks.'_ Sokka text her back, 'Good luck on your gymnastics exercises. I'm cheering for you.'

Sokka's phone vibrated as he opened Ty Lee's latest text message. It showed a picture of her having her legs above her head spread out like a human 'Y'. The text message said with a :) at the end, '_I think it would be better if you were here cutie. To help me with my gym**nasti**cs if you were doing the nasty with me. :)'_.

Sokka grinned as he closed the phone and heard a holler, "Sokka, your breaks up."

Sokka stood up as he went to go help the restaurant. He began to hum happily as he was now going to have a better day.


End file.
